The Star So Far
by Blue Ibis
Summary: A young woman escapes the dictatorship of Mexico and moves to Britain where she meets a not so very holy friend. Light Drabbles. It's probably not gonna be accurate.
1. she's on a boat

**Mexico 1881**

In a country taken over by a dictator set on making said country great by the cost of the lower class. That is my country. My homeland. After our great president passed nine years ago, General Porfirio Diaz took over as a ruler set on modernizing his country with the help of foreign powers. As Mexico city grew into a metropolis that would help the upper class, the rest of us-farm hands, peasants, and the like- we suffered.

Because of Diaz's government, there was inequality and because of the inequality, there was talk of revolution. So much so, that my grandfather had made the decision to send me away. In his mind safe from the growing tension between the social classes.

That is why I am boarding a ship to Europe. There we have a relative making a living in a London tavern. My grandfather, told me to find him and to stay safe until it he comes with the money to come over himself.

With a single luggage holding my most important belongings, my grandfather gave me his blessing, putting in my hand his mother's rosary beads and kisses my forehead, before pushing into the ship.

" _Mira, Lucero, tengas cuidado. Te escribo cuando puedo, pero por favor tenga cuidado. Tu primo te vas está buscando cuando llegas. Quédate con el. Primero Dios llegó en unos meses después. Me lo prometes que te vas a cuidarte_?" he begged gently his hands on my shoulders as he ensured I was prepared. He was keeping a firm expression on his face, but the glint in his warm brown eyes showed nothing but fear and worry.

" _Si, abuelo, pero vas estar bien? Quien te va cuidar a ti? No puedes a pelear si se va ser un revolución. Ya perdí mi padre no te quiero perder a ti también_." I held his hands in my own. Rough and wrinkled, years of hard labor marked in every in of his palms.

" _Calma, niña, todo estará bien. Ten fe en Dios. El nos cuida. Ya, da te prisa_ " he urged letting go of my hand and pushing me towards the boarding line.

" _Abulo_!"

" _Adiós, mija. Te quiero_."

That was the last I would ever see of him.

 **I will add translation later**


	2. she's with a cat

Arriving in the British coast wasn't the hardest part. On the contrary it was fairly easy. Even though I hadn't any English to speak, I simply followed the crowds of people who also came aboard the ship. With my single luggage in hand, my grandfather's rosary beads and a weathered photo of my relative in my pocket I was off. It took only a day and a half, we had bumped into each other in a small market area. My second cousin, Alejandro. From there he took me to a train straight to London city.

 **Britain, 1888**

Seven years passed since I had been living with my cousin. He taught me English and taught me how to work as a waitress in the tavern he worked at. We lived in a small studio apartment that also occupied five other housemates.

Besides the work and cramped living space I had nothing else. Letters from my grandfather in Mexico became very scarce and I grew worried.

Life had become the same routine for those seven years. Work, find what we can to make a decent living, work some more, get home and sleep. The next morning, get up and back to work. Sundays we still managed as a holy day. Everything was normal, at least for now.

My cousin and I were running errands in the marketplace of London. It was, as usual, busy: people buzzing around and carriages going back and forth through the cobblestone streets.

It was something I always enjoyed listening to. The horses' shoes clicking rhythmically against the stone, it was like the wagon horses back home. Except these chargers are more for show; attached to fancy carriages that carry the upper class throughout the city. The ones back home were mostly used to plow the fields and only on special occasions are were they seldom prettied up for festivals and parades.

Everyday, I would have thoughts of home. Comparing the British lifestyle with my own seven years ago. There were many differences, but there were also some similarities. Such as social classes. Many British aristocrats would visit and tour London, but they always lived on the outskirts of the city, in huge mansions and castles. I've seen them in pictures before. Sometimes I dream that I would marry a wealthy man and he would provide me with all that I want. Alejandro tells me to stop dreaming and get to work. He isn't the nicest man, but he is practical.

While running errands with him, he told me of a friend he had that lived in a Chinese opium den. Something about an investment that can make us more money. I've heard these places, though, they say the air makes you happy kind of like tobacco, however I was not allowed. So I remained outside in an alleyway, trying to keep to myself with a small cat that was rummaging in a pile of waste nearby.

I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help myself. The poor creature was thin and its bones visible through its fur, " _Gatito, ven_ ," I coaxed. Do British cats only speak English? I thought, "Come here kitty. I have food."

I pulled out a bit of bread from my pocket. I always have something to snack on, even if Alejandro tells me it's wasteful. The cat sniffed the air and crept closer. I slowly bent down with my hand out, "it's okay, _gatito_ , I won't hurt you."

With a soft mewl in response it nipped the bread from my hand and carefully crept back to the pile of trash.

" _Pobre gato. Pues la vida es cabron, pero todavía te aguantas_." I huffed tiredly, sitting against the side of the building.

He was taking some time and the clouds are starting to roll in.

That was another thing about London. It was always dreary. It gets cold. I missed the warm sunny days back home. It was always the best to come back inside after working early morning on the farm with abuelo. We drink a cool glass of limeade, freshly squeezed with limes grown from the tree in the garden. Abuelo would alternate between limeade or pulque, when he could afford it. He tried to make me drink it once, but it was very sour.

A drop of rain on my forehead took me from my reminiscing. The cat must have also gotten hit by drops because it sudden wanted my comfort. Curling up under my dress. Huddled into myself with the cat and whined a bit as the rain started to come down faster. Where is Alejandro? Why can't I come in? Why is London so chilly! I tried to curl up more, closing my eyes as the rain soaked in my clothes.

"Miss, are you alright?"

It suddenly stopped raining. I looked up hesitantly, the cat also peeking curious. A tall man with an umbrella stood with a young boy who didn't even seem to be paying attention to me.

"I-" the cat meowed before I could speak and eagerly went to the man with the umbrella.

He then suddenly seemed to have found the holy grail when he saw the cat, moving the umbrella back to himself as he picked up the thin feline.

"My, what a lovely specimen are you, but oh, so malnourished. Poor thing," The man fondly cradled the cat.

I watched in confusion, " _Pinche gato_ ," I muttered. This cat literally stole my chance for shelter. I huffed and curled up in myself again feeling bitter.

"Sebastian, stop fooling around. We have business." The boy next to him sniffled after a sneeze.

"My apologies, my lord."

I perked up, looking up at the boy. _Un conde_? Now that I look closer, these people have some pretty expensive looking clothing. Layers and coats with satin ties and bows.

I watched as they began to head inside the opium den; cat left behind as it whined.

I had to check if Alejandro is alright. I got up, my legs wobbling a bit from my sitting down and tried to grab at the man's arm.

"Ah-" I looked up at him trying figure out what to say, because seeing red eyes on a man is not something human, "ah, I am sorry. _Por favor_ \- ah please, can you see if my cousin is inside? Alejandro. His name is Alejandro!" I looked away and let go of his arm, "I am sorry."

The young boy glanced back at her, seeming to not recognize her accent before nodding curtly, "We'll ask for him."

I nodded and thanked the two gratefully, before returning to my spot in the dark wet alleyway.

"May you please hold on to this, miss? While we are inside." The man generously handed me the umbrella and I gave a small grateful smile still a bit bothered by the eyes.

Scooping up the cat in my lap and umbrella in hand, I waited. Alejandro didn't come out for another twenty or so minutes. The rain had stopped but it was still dark. I wanted to leave the borrowed umbrella behind, but Alejandro said to take it. The cat followed us home. Alejandro wasn't happy.


	3. she's at the market

Alejandro has gotten more and more rude since that time at the opium den. He would often visit it, and come back late. I still worked in the restaurant and he would be cranky that I wasn't making much. I was getting worried.

"Lucero! Where the bloody hell did that wench go?"

I squeaked and quickly hid behind one of the piles of trash behind the restaurant. I had snuck out for a bit to feed the cat when I found that it followed me to work. It wasn't much but a few leftovers from patrons, " _Andale gato! Come y ya regrésate para la casa_!" I ordered firmly before hurrying back to work.

The owner was an old British woman, with crooked teeth and a thick accent. It was not like the soft accents like some others I've heard. She was harsh and liked to boss me around. But she pays me so I got used to it, "Madam, I am here! Is there something you need?"

"Stop disappearing on me, you daft tit. Here!" She handed me a small pouch, "Go to the market and pick up some things. We're running low. Here is a list. I trust you not to be a thief and run off with it. Go on now, get to it!"

"Yes, madam!" I obediently nodded and with the folded up note, money, a basket and umbrella I hurried down to the market. It was before noon and the sun was just starting to reach its peak, but a few gray clouds still dotted the sky. People were out and about, but it was not busy yet. I go about collecting the things I need when I see him.

That same gentlemen from that night at the opium den. Except he was not with that young noble boy anymore. It was just him, also getting groceries it seems. I look away just before I began to stare. Just continue with your task, Lucero, no te metas con nadie. Ah look, potatoes, I need that right?

"Pardon me, miss." a tap on my shoulder.

 _Chingada_ -

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way-" I try to dodge and move out of the way, but he stops me with a hand on my elbow. His hand is warm and firm.

"You are quite alright, miss. I simply wanted to ask if you would like to return to me my umbrella."

I froze and looked up at him then down to the umbrella hooked onto my basket. I blanched and grimaced to myself letting out a shy chuckle, "A-Ah...yes, I am so sorry for not returning it. Here you go, mister."

I awkwardly returned it, trying to avoid his inhuman eyes, but I couldn't. His hand lingered on mine when he took the umbrella, and he kept smiling at me.

"Pardon me, for intruding, but you don't look like you are from around here," he claimed gently.

 _Mendigo, porque no me dejas en paz! Ya te regrese tu paraguas!_

"That is because I am not...from around here." I responded and returned to examining the potatoes on the stand.

"Ah, well, then may I say that your accent is lovely, my lady. And thank you once more for holding onto my umbrella for me."

I blushed and nodded about to thank him when I heard my name.

" _Lucero! Adónde estabas? Apúrate! Te necesita la vieja esta_!" Alejandro yelled.

" _Ya voy_!" I called back, " _Muchas_ \- Ah, thank you for lending me the umbrella, mister. I have to go, goodbye!"

I hurried back to Alejandro once I finished. He scolded me all the way back to the restaurant, but before we entered I bit back upset.

"You don't have to scold me like a child, Alejandro! I am a grown woman now, and before you go on about how I don't make enough money, you should stop spending so much time at the Chinese den and start working more!"

I didn't see him back home that night. And I didn't care. I was a bit harsh maybe, but I was getting tired of his treatment. I miss abuelo. I wish I was home.

That night while I snuggled with the cat, I thought about work and what I said to Alejandro. Then my thoughts drifted to that man. He looked like some kind of servant to that boy. _Mayordomo_? Maybe he serves some fancy noblemen. He said I had a lovely accent. It made me feel fuzzy. _Por dios, qué vergüenza_! I'm blushing like a young girl. I dreamt of love that night. And wine colored eyes.

 **Thank you for your reviews kiddos.**


	4. she's lost the baby

"Lucero! This child is crying, could you please make it stop, I'm entertaining guests!"

She was a young woman; the mistress of a wealthy man. Recently she had a child and there was an opening for a nanny. Alejandro made me go for the job. It wasn't so bad. I got a place to sleep every other week and I would take care of the child while the mother was busy entertaining guests. I was paid, a bit, about a shilling each night. I liked him though, he was a handsome baby, and growing fast. Charles Rutherford is his name. Two months and fifteen days old.

The baby cried out in his mother's arms, who held him out like some kind of wet cat. I would admit she was not the best suited to be a mother, only used the poor child for attention really. I came swiftly and took him in my arms, cradling him and shushing gently for his silence as I head for the nursery.

His cries soon turned to sniffles and he cooed softly looking up at me with warm brown eyes.

" _Señora Santana, por qué llora niño, por una manzana, que se le ha perdido_ " I sang softly. A lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was very young. The baby's eyes soon grew heavy and closed, a small pout on his lips as he slept. I continued to cradle him in my arms and humming. Softly and slowly, before placing him down in his crib.

He must have been tired from all the attention.

" _Pobre niño, como tienes un madre tan egoísta y sin cariño. Pero, mira, aunque tu no tienes mi sangre o mi piel, yo te quiero como mío a todos modos_ " I claimed softly as he fell asleep. I pressed a kiss to his forehead rocking him a while longer before leaving.

I had been working there for another few weeks. Alejandro took most of my money to spend time in the opium dens. I had to find a way to make him stop. Letters from abuelo had stopped coming. I hope everything is alright, but not much news of Mexico and Diaz's government travels here.

"Lucero, will you fetch my guests and I some tea?" The woman called from the other room.

 _Carray! Que me veo como una criada? Hija de su_ -

"I will fetch the tea, my lady."

Wait a moment, that voice. I know it, right? I shook my head and huffed, focus on your work, Lucero. Milk for the baby, he will need milk if he wakes. Kitchen.

I made my way to the kitchen on a mission, but there he was.

 _Híjole_

An amused smirk and warm gaze, "My, how we keep meeting in the most odd ways."

I blushed and looked away to the sink. The bottles, ignore the red eyes, " _Perdon_ \- ah, excuse me. I am just preparing a bottle for the baby."

The butler nodded as he prepared the tea as I prepared the baby's milk. It was all cringingly quiet and I was willing to stay that way, but the handsome butler had to open his handsome mouth again.

"You have a lovely voice, Lady Lucero."

I flinched a bit and turned to see him wink, "Ah. Thank you. Sorry, I did not realize I was so loud."

He shook his head, "No need to apologise, my lady. I'm sure the child enjoyed the soothing lull of your voice."

I nodded and bit my lip to keep from saying anything else. How small is this city to be bumping into this man so many times. I couldn't help but stare entranced as he prepared the tea. He had skill, experience, everything was swift and fluid. He smirked at me when I caught myself staring. I blushed and turned back to my work.

Got the milk and now back to the baby. I ordered myself. I scurried back to the nursery, but as I passed by the parlor, I managed to overhear a conversation.

"News of the Ripper has become more frequent, the last victim was someone you knew, Lady Rutherford, we would like to ask you a few questions." a young voice spoke with a strict no nonsense tone.

"But of course, Lord Phantomhive, how may I help you?"

I returned to the nursery. I heard about Jack the Ripper. He killed women, if I remember, mostly prostitutes. I didn't know much about it, just heard rumors from the patrons at the tavern, but if he killed someone Lady Rutherford knew... I felt a chill up my spine and shook my head. _No empiezas con eso, todo estará bien,_ I told myself.

It was about three weeks after that day, that I read the news. Lord Rutherford's Wife murdered: The Return of Jack! They say she was out with baby one night. When she didn't return, Lord Rutherford called the authorities. Scotland Yard. They found only her body in a alley behind a brothel. The child missing.

I had rushed to their estate as soon as I had gotten the news, leaving Alejandro angry at the apartment.

" _Señor Rutherford! Señor_!" I cried out, banging on the front door. The door creaked open revealing a tired and solemn looking man. Lord Rutherford. Now a widower. He managed one glance at me before stepping aside to let me in.

"I-" I tried to start but the tears began to come out, "I read...I read the paper," I stuttered out through tears, "Where...where is he?" I asked referring to the baby.

The man sighed and couldn't looking me in the eyes as he spoke, "Lucero...I know how," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "How much Charles meant to you. I am so sorry."

I shook my head in denial. _No, Dios, por favor, no. No puede ser así, Dios mío por favor._ I kept repeating to myself. I wiped at my tears and tried to speak up again.

" _Los siento, señor Rutherford_ ," I apologized looking up at him before looking down at my feet.

I felt him place his hand on my shoulder giving me a small squeeze, "Thank you, Lucero for all that you've done."

I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't tell anyone else.


	5. she stopped a murder

"No mientas, Alejandro! Que hicistes con el dinero?" I was furious. I have saved all my money for the past few weeks. Working at the restaurant for days on end. I have done different jobs around this city and for what! For my idiot cousin to take all my money and lose it in a gambling game. I was beyond furious. I had just arrived home from another long day ready to add to my small fortune, and it was gone. Alejandro was drunk and passed out on the ground with a single pence in his pocket. I shook him awake yelling and red with anger of what he's done.

"Inútil! Maldito borracho!" I yelled at him, "Alejandro! Where is it, bastard!" Throwing things at him whatever I could. I was desperate.

It took two of our roommates to get me off him. I was shaking as I was carried outside away from my cousin. No. He was no family of mine. Not anymore. I stood outside in the cold night, tears streaming down my face as I curled up by the lamp post.

I didn't know how long I sat there crying and shaking in the cold. It wasn't until I heard a soft meow beside him. I looked down at my side to see that cat. A sad smile spreads across my face, "I'm sorry, gatito. I don't have any food to give you tonight."

The cat meowed once more and nuzzled up against my leg until I let it climb on my lap. I looked up at the dreary sky; dark and black with no stars visible. I shiver clutching the cat closer to me. I have to find somewhere to stay, but I don't know where. The restaurant is closed. Lord Rutherford, I should not bother him. I staggered to my feet with the cat in my arms and began to walk.

I wish I was home. Home in my own country, on my abuelo's ranch. Our house was small, but it was ours. My abuelo's and mine. I miss him so much. I want to go home. I have been walking for a while now, and I found myself at the marketplace. The stalls closed and streets mostly empty, few beggars sleeping on the streets. I held the cat closer to me and sighed, being able to see my breath.

"...Y-You wouldn't have understood if I told you…"

I stop hearing the voice a bit away from me. Coming from an alleyway up ahead. What is going on? I cautiously step closer curious to hear the conversation. As I grew closer, I noticed more noises a roaring noise, something not human. Then I saw their shadows. Four of them dancing on the cobblestone. I pressed myself around the corner staying silent.

"You are just a child!"

I heard a woman yell. I flinched and dared to peak around the corner, catching a glimpse of them. A young boy pressed up against the side of a building and a woman in red holding him by his throat squeezing tighter. My blood ran cold. When I saw this woman lifted her other hand, armed with a knife.

I didn't hear what the woman yelled out as she was about to bring the knife down on the boy, but I ran. With all the energy I had left in me. I dropped the cat and sprinted as fast as I could to reach the woman in time grabbing her arm. I saw a streak of black zip beside me, heard different voices muffled by my adrenaline as she dropped the knife in her hand. Her eyes tearing up as she stared at the boy she was just about to stab.

"I-I can't…" her voice quivered and stepped back into me. I stepped back away from her, kicking the discarded knife away. What is going on here? I backed away from the woman putting myself between her and the boy. Then I began to recognize faces. One particular pair of red eyes. He's bleeding!

 _Mierda, el suéter que yo tengo…_

"Sebastian… your arm," I heard from behind me. Just as my eyes met his I heard another voice. One I didn't recognize, "Oh! How sweet you are, Bassy! Really what a prince!" My eyes darted from the bleeding butler I recognized, to the sobbing woman who nearly stabbed the boy behind, finally to the long hair figure few paces away, with a large contraption in his that he pulled from its mark on the side of the building. There was blood on that thing. I didn't know what it was. His voice continued on but my mind was going a mile a minute to what I just happened to walk into.

"I can't..I can't kill their beloved son…" was what managed to break into my mind. I felt a small hand hold my sleeve, the boy peeked from behind me.

And we watched, just as the woman turned to defend herself a terrifyingly loud rattling and rumbling. We watch as the woman in red was pierced through with the wiring contraption. The man wielding it grinning wickedly. A spray of red splattering everywhere.

I felt the grip on my sleeve tighten as I pushed ourselves back from the site. My stomach twisted and I couldn't really breath.

 _Que está pasando? Por dios, que está pasando? Padre mío dime que es una pesadilla!_

As the woman's mangled body hit the ground in a pool of blood that had splattered onto me i felt myself grow light head. My hand to brace myself for a fall. My legs feeling numb, my eyes left the bloodied woman to meet with another red. The butler watched me as I went down. After that was darkness.

I dreamt of the boy and little Charles...I don't know how long it was I was out.


End file.
